Kaze No Kami
by ninga master MYQUANDO
Summary: Instaed of going training with jiriya for 3 years naruto goes alone for 5.
1. Chapter 1

Kaze No Kami

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: this is my take on how Naruto should have gone. Starting at the start of

the Elemental training arc. The only thing changed about the elemental training arc is

Naruto went alone and for 5 years so when he is back in Kohona he will be 18 years old.

Now lets start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and with what is happening right now in the manga I don't want to.

Narrator Talking

Naruto Talking

Naruto Thinking KYUBI TALKING KYUBI THINKING

**Naruto ****Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

_**Naruto **_**_Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Thinking_**

Chapter1

**The following takes place in Kohona.** " What do you mean you want to go alone?!" said a pissed off Tsunade.

" I want to go alone to go training.," said Naruto "I mean you don't want the akatsuki to recognize me and if I go with Ero-sennin they probably will."

"That's very clever Naruto I will give you some scrolls." Said Jiriya who up in till now had just been listening to the conversation. " I think you would be the wind element. I will also give you some scrolls on sealingto try to learn."

Naruto was about to say thanks to the older man but Tsunade screamed "WHAT. Why are you encouraging him to go you senile old pervert."

Jiriya and Tsunade continued arguing intill Naruto shouted "Baa-chan, Ero-sennin Im going even if I have to go to the daimyo to do it." I mean really you were forcing me to go at least let me pick who I go with. I still chose to go alone."

Tsunade was stunned the supposed village idiot thought about going to the daimyo to get what he wanted when some of the idiots in the council didn't even think of that. After hearing that she immediately knew he was ready. So she asked him what do you want to learn."

Naruto replied with "Well I was thinking about learning kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, a more improved taijutsu style, improving my rasengan and kage bushin, and possibly to control more of the Kyubi's Chakra."

Jiriya then asked the blond if he expected to learn that all in 3 years. Naruto quikly responded with "No. I think it might take about 5 years. But after the 3 years I should be able to take out some of the akatsuki and Hebi-teme. That will give me time to finish training."

After a long pause Tsunade finally said, " naruto there is some stuff you need to know before you go like where I don't want you going and who you should think of seeing but we can talk about that later right now I want to talk to you about who your parents were."

"My Parents but ji-san said that they were dead and that he didn't know who they were." Naruto responded.

"Well I am sorry to say this but sensei lied to protect you from your father's enemies. He had a lot of them both in and out of the village. You see he wanted to make sure the last of the Namikaze, The son of the Minato Namikaz, the Yondamine could be protected."

"You mean my father was the Fourth. Then who was my mother?" Naruto excitedly said.

Jiriya then spoke up "She was one of the last Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina the only kunochi more powerful then Tsunade. Rumor has it she beat Kisame Hoginishi in a sword fight. She was also the 2nd most powerful of the Uzumaki Clan only her brother was better. Oh before I forget go to whirlpool and seek out Hitofuki Uzumaki to teach you kenjutsu. He's your uncle."

After 10 minutes with nothing said Naruto finally spoke "So my father was the best Shinobi in history and my mother was the best kunochi? Sweet! All right now im pumped when could I leave? Oh and whose going to teach me taijutsu can you tell me someone? Huh Ero-sennin can you."

Jiriya responded with "Easy kid. Go to mountain country and climb mount Arashi and go see the monk Maiku. Ask him to teach you the golden dragon taijutsu."

"Could you guys help me divide out my training in the 5 years I will be away?" he asked.

"Sure why not.

Year 1: Fuinjutsu and Jutsu improvement.

Year 2: Kenjutsu and Genjutsu

Year 3:Taijutsu

Year 4: Controlling more of Kyubi's Chakra.

Year 5: Putting every thing together."

"Alright thanks Ero-sennin, baa-chan." He said while leaving the tower. "I got to go pack bye."

After a few minutes Tsunade said, "Do you think he's ready?"

Jirriya responded with "I hope so."

TO BE COUNTINUED.

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this. I will try to have a chapter every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze No Kami

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: I would like to thank every one whom reviewed my 1st chapter. I will try to make this one of the best stories I can. This is 5 years after chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have a sword.

Narrator Talking

Naruto Talking

Naruto Thinking KYUBI TALKING KYUBI THINKING

**Naruto ****Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

_**Naruto **_**_Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Thinking_**

**Chapter 2**

**The following takes place outside of Kohona.**__An 18-year-old man stood outside of the place he called home with his two companions. One was his father's teammates son and the other was an orphan girl he found. His male companion was a weapon master. He was Arashi Senju the great grandson of the Nidamine Hokage. The weapon master wielded a boa that by placing his chakra in it could turn it into either a scythe or a bow with chakra arrows. He also carried the Nidamine famous sword the Raijin that he had stolen back from the kenjutsu master Raiga. Just like Naruto, Arashi trained under the monk Maiku in the Fist of the Golden Dragon taijutsu style only he was only a-rank. Arashi dressed like a traditional jonin except with black pants a black shirt and a navy blue jonin vest. His short brown hair was under a black bandana with his hitate sewn on.

Naruto's adoptive daughter Odori Uzumaki Namikaze was a 4-year-old girl that Naruto found 2 years previous. She had short light blue hair with dark blue highlights. She would later be an ice user. She wore orange shinobi pants and a black t-shirt with the same spiral her father had on his back. She was a lot like Naruto except not as loud. She had a red katana on her back.

Now then there's Naruto. He wears the exact same thing as Arashi except with a dark orange jonin vest instead. His shinobi pants were tied down using white medical tape. Sewn on his sleeves were an orange number 9 on his left and on his right the kanji's for Golden Dragon in gold. Over top of this he wore the same style coat, as his father only it is black with Orange waves and orange kanji for Kaze No Kami on it. He also has two katana's on his back. One named Kaze **Dageki**** (****Wind Strike) and the other named ****Soshi No Odori** **(Dance Of The Elements).** Kaze **Dageki**** was a 4-foot long katana with a black medical tape handle. It had no guard and was made by our hero him self. It was in a silver and black sheath. His 2****nd**** blade Soshi No Odori** was a 4-foot long katana with a golden blade. Its handle was made of black medical tape and was in a gold, black, and orange sheath.

Naruto accomplished everything in his training that he wanted to. He was now S-rank in fuinjutsu's, S-rank in taijutsu, double S-rank in kenjutsu, and A-rank in both ninjutsu and genjutsu. In his 5th year of training he took out Orochimaru in what was a hard fight. Unfortunately Sasuke was not there at the time.

FLASH BACK: **Oto 3 years previous. **Naruto had just escaped Orochimaru's army of sound ninja's he was now about to enter Hebi-teme's chamber's. Arashi was currently taking care of the rest of his follower's. "Well well if it isn't Naruto-kun. You sure have grown. To bad for you Sasuke-kun disappeared from my sights a years ago. I think he was killed by Itachi." Said the possibly homo sexual snake man

"You bastard I am going to kill you. **Atamagaokashii Mo-Do"****(insane mode)****. How do you like me now fag bag ha ha ha. ****Soshi No Odori feed from his blood. ****Fyu-Jon** **Ranmyaku ****No Odori** (Dance Of The Chaos Fusion) **now die**.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." screamed Orochimaru with his last breath.

END FLASH BACK

Naruto remembered that day vividly it was the 1st time he used his**Atamagaokashii Mo-Do. When he goes** into this mode he grows a foxtail and fox ears. A fox anbu mask somehow appears on his face and his voice gets all demonic. He even has is own taijutsu for this mode. The **Atamagaokashii** fist.

He remembers how much his fighting style has changed. When he was a genin he only ever used Kage Bushin and Rasengan. Now His style is tijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu. He also wonders why he didn't do those years ago. After he is done thinking about his past Arashi finally speaks. "When are we getting to kohona Naruto. We have been traveling for days."

"Yeah daddy when are we getting there? I am hungry. And Tired. And Bored." Added a very tired hungry and bored Odori.

"Soon guys. It should only be about another hours walk from here." Naruto told them.

After another 10 minutes of silence Arashi finally spoke, " So Naruto do you have a girlfriend back in kohona."

FLASH BACK: **1 week before Naruto left.** Naruto was sitting atop of his fathers' head when he heard someone in the bushes. "Who is there?" he asked. When out of the bushes on monument came Hinata Hyuga. "Oh Hinata its just you. How have you been?"

"I have been fine Naruto-kun." She shyly stated "I here you are going on a training trip for 5 years."

"Yes I am. So Hinata what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I like you and wanted to know if maybe like me back." She replied.

After thinking about what he was going to say Naruto finally just kissed her. He then told her "See you in 5 years."

FLASHBACK ENDS

After that memory came he just said "Yeah." And with that they were at the kohona gate.

To be continued.

**Atamagaokashii Mo-Do - insane mode formally Kyubi's chakra but I thought it needed a cooler name. I also changed its appearance a little. **

**Soshi No Odori – Naruto's Gold sword also known as the dance of the elements.**

**The ****Atamagaokashii**** fist. – Naruto's taijutsu style when in insane mode.**

**Fyu-Jon** **Ranmyaku ****No Odori** **– the ultimate attack from**** Soshi No Odori is a combination of a black and white wave.**

**Kaze** **Dageki – Naruto's other sword**

**Fist of the Golden Dragon - Naruto and Arashi's taijusu style.**

Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Kaze No Kami (God of the Wind).


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze No Kami

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: I got my first couple reviews and that makes me happy. I think I might be able to get a chapter everyday of the week if I try. I also am possibly going to put 1 more original character but I haven't decided.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did he would piss thunder and crap lightning.

Narrator Talking

Naruto Talking

Naruto Thinking KYUBI TALKING KYUBI THINKING

**Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Thinking

Chapter 3:

**The following takes place in kohona****. **Tsunade was having a typical day. First she had paperwork that even god couldn't fill out. Then she had an entire bottle of sake. Then she got a message from one of her guard that Naruto Uzumaki was back. Oh wait that doesn't happen every day. "What I told you to get me when imedeitly when Naruto got back. Send the little baka in."

"Hello baa-chan. Its good to see you." Naruto said casually. "This is my daughter Odori and this is Arashi Senju."

"Hi!" Odori said loudly. "I am Odori."

"Sup I'm Arashi Great grandson of the Nidamine Hokage. You're my cousin aren't you?" Said Arashi.

Without even saying hello Tsunade yelled at the top of her lung's "YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!! I ought to have your licence revoked except the Kami Damed Daimyo made sure that you be promoted to jonin on your return for such a great feet. If it were up to me you would be suspended and if it were up to the council dead. Now how does that make you feel."

"O yeah I made jonin im #1. I 'm #1.O I mean I feel terrible I should have token out all of the Akatsuki too." Said a joking Naruto.

"Naruto stop being a dick! WAIT DID YOU SAY YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" said a confused Tsunade

"Don't have a heart attack I don't want the job yet. She was an orphan I found when she was two I took her in and raised her as my own. Oh baa-chan before I forget did Sasuke come back to the village." Said a hopeful Naruto.

"Yes he did he is one of are top jonin right now. He and Sakura have been going out since he got back. Apparently he heard Orochimaru talking about attacking kohona again so he left to warn Sakura and eventually just stayed back here. He was put off probation and became one of our top jonin." Explained Tsunade.

"That's good to here I thought he might be dead. Oh hey baa-chan do you know if Hinata is in the village? I want to ask her out on a date."

"Yeah she told me you kissed her before you left. Naruto you should here this now you and Hinata were arranged to be married since before you were born." Said Tsunade half expecting Naruto to shout.

Oh I red in one of my fathers letters that I would be arranged to be married to someone and put that and the fact that Hinata's father and my father were best friends. I then figured my dad would arrange a marriage between the two of us. Look's like I was right."

"Naruto when did you learn to think like that?" said a stunned Tsunade.

" My uncle before he died taught me how to think. He said if I didn't learn to think clearly he wouldn't teach me kenjutsu." Replied Naruto.

"When did Hitofuki die?" Said a now depressed Hokage.

After a few seconds Naruto finally responded " He was killed by Kisame Hoginishi and Itachi Uchiha. Kisame wanted revenge for getting embarrassed by him and Itachi just wanted to kill."

"Those bastards double teamed him when Naruto was out training in genjutsu." Said a pissed off Arashi who Tsunade forgot was there.

"Naruto I'm so sorry for your loss. He was a very skilled ninja and I am sorry for His Death.

Bam! Just then Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiriya and Hinata all walked through the door. "Hokage-sama is it true Naruto is back." Said an excited Hinata and Sakura.

"No I'm not that's why I am standing right here. Hey Teme, Sensei, Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan! And hello Hinata-chan". He said right before he kissed her. "What a man can't kiss his future wife!"

When he said that Hinata fainted. Finally a stunned Sasuke spoke up. " What do you mean wife Naruto you have been away for 5 years."

"Well apparently my dad and her dad arranged a marriage before we were even born. And who says I wasn't she asked me out before I left and I said yes." Replied Naruto.

"So are me and your kid trash terdzilla? I am Arashi Senju." Said a very pissed off Arashi.

"Of whose line the first or second hokage's?" said an up intill now quiet Kakashi.

"Second's. I even have the Raijin to prove it." Said Arashi.

"So you are Hi Senju's son. He was one of my 3 favorite students. " Said Jiriya.

"Yes I am. Said Arashi. He followed with "The man, My Father, taught me everything I know about weapons."

"So Naruto who is the little girl?" asked Sakura

"She is my adoptive daughter Odori Uzumaki Namikaze." He then proceeded to tell them the story of how he found her.

After a couple minutes of catching up Naruto was about to leave when a chunin messenger came in.

He said " Hokage-sama the Kazekage has been kidnapped."

To Be Continued.

Authors notes: Now the story will be sort of following canon up until the Sasuke-Itachi Fight then its all me. The next chapter will be about the Garaa Rescue mission. The pairings in this story are Naruto +Hinata Sasuke + Sakura Shikamaru + Temari Arashi + ? Neji + ? Garaa +? Sai +?

Now I am going to start a pole. Who should Arashi be paired with?

Ino

Ten ten

Yugito

Oc

Poles close by chapter 10


	4. Chapter 4

Kaze No Kami

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: I changed my mind about updating everyday instead I will just upload like 1 a week until my poles are done. I will also have 2 more Original Characters in this story, one female and one male. Also some people may ask why I want to give Sai a pairing. Its because I like Sai. I think he is cool and could be even cooler once I get through with some changes. So lets get rocking Ninja Style. I know I suck at writing but I will still try to make this the best story I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the writing and drawings would suck.

Narrator Talking

Naruto Talking

Naruto Thinking KYUBI TALKING KYUBI THINKING

**Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Thinking

Chapter 4:

**The following takes place on the way to Suna.**Naruto looked at his team the seven of them they were a very powerful team. There was Sasuke a jonin, Sakura a High chunin, Hinata a high chunin, this guy named Sai who was apparently Anbu, Arashi who after being in kohona for some time will become a jonin, and himself who was according to the daimyo at least jonin rank. He looks at his fiancé and remembers after she woke up from fainting.

FLASHBACK: **The following takes place in The Hokage's office.** "What. Ok Naruto you want to prove yourself and your friend wants to become a ninja here right?" They both nodded. " Alright the two of you Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and one of my top Anbu will be going. Naruto I will be testing if you could be captain on this mission." Ordered Tsunade. " Shizune send in Sai."

Just then a boy about there age came in he had a black long sleeve shirt black anbu pants and he was holding his lion mask with a katana on his back. He was smiling at them with the most fake smile ever. " Hello I am Sai." He said.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Naruto

"Naruto, do you have a penis?" He said almost casually.

"Why yes I do. I'm the only guy my age in this room with one." Naruto replied calmly.

"Hey what is that supposed to me?" said Sasuke, Arashi, and Sai all at once.

Before Naruto could answer Hinata woke up from her faint. He then asked her " Hey Hinata-Chan sorry for making you faint."

"Naruto kun are we really going to be married?" he just nodded "How?" she asked.

"I will tell you on the way there." He told her "We have a kage to save!"

END FLASHBACK

After that he told Hinata about how they were going to be married. He then asked her if she would be ok with taking care of Odori as well. She agreed. After that the entire group started talking. Then it got silent until Sakura asked " Hey Naruto why don't you have as much orange on as you used to."

As soon as she said that Arashi broke out laughing " Ok Naruto let me tell this one. Ok so me and Naruto both reached mount Arashi, which I am named after by the way, the baka had just killed Hebi-Teme and when we got to the top well the monk made Naruto get rid of those stupid Orange Cloths saying he looked like a walking safety vest." Every one started laughing. Even Sasuke.

After that they realized that they were only a days walk from where they were to suna so Naruto decided to take it up a notch. " Ok everybody grab on. Kaze Hirameki no Jutsu (wind flash)" a giant wind blue them all to suna instantly.

Sasuke then decided to comment. " Where did you learn that dobe?

Naruto then replied with "Its my own Original Creation. I accidentally made it when I was practicing the Hirashin. It's more for traveling long distances with more people. The Hirashin is a high-speed short-range jutsu better for multiple opponents then any thing. I also came up with one more travel jutsu the Shuppon no Jutsu (flight) it's the most battle ready travel jutsu I have."

" Wow Naruto you created both of those? What else did you create?" Said a curious Sakura.

" Well Sakura I with the help of my favorite summoning created 4 new Rasengan variations, 1 Bushin variation, 15 of my 20 kenjutsu techniques, one of my 3 genjutsu's, and my own taijutsu style to be used in **Atamagaokashii Mo-Do called Atamagaokashii Fist." Naruto explained to them. "Now I think we should go see the suna ninja to see what happened."**

**10 minutes later in the kazekage's office**** "Thank you for coming but we thought Kohona wouldn't send this many Ninja." Said Garaa's sensei Baki.**

** " Did you know who did it?" asked Sakura**

** " Yes" He replied, "It was Sasori of the red sand, Deidra of the rock, the monster of the mist Kisame Hoginishi, the man who killed his entire clan in one night Itachi Uchiha, and the man who sold out his father to Iwa for 10 million ryu, General Dorogon Senju."**

** " I got dibs on my bastard brother." Said an exited Arashi.**

** " I got the emo brother of mine" said Sasuke who looked very focused.**

** " I got the homo shark." Said Naruto.**

** " I'll take Deidra. He is a fellow artist its only fitting I kill him." said a monotone Sai.**

** " So that means Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan will fight Sasori." Stated Naruto.**

** " That was obvious dobe." Comented a rude Sasuke.**

** " Fuck off Teme. You stupid Emo bitch." Replied a pissed off Naruto.**

** " Screw you you retarted asshole." Sasuke came back with.**

**" Naruo/ Sasuke stop the Swearing at once!" Yelled Hinata and Sakura at the same time.**

** "Sorry Hinata-Chan / Sorry Sakura-Chan." Apologized Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.**

** "Wipped like the family pig." Laughed Arashi.**

** "Shut Up." Said Sai " You people are driving me crazy."**

**"KABOOOM"**

**To Be Continued**

**The pole so far is:**

**Oc 1**

**Yugito 1 **

**Ino 0**

**Tenten 1 (this is my personal vote.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaze No Kami

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: Yo today marks me trying to do my very first action scenes ever also one of my original characters, General Dorogon Senju (Arashi's older brother) will be making his first appearance in Kaze No Kami. Now is anyone else pissed that Naruto hasn't had a good fight in the manga in so long the last one was against Kakuzu seriously. Sasuke kills Orochimaru, then he kills Deidra, and finally he kills Itachi. Who is he going to kill next and when does Naruto finally get to kill someone other then Jeffery Dahmer and a cannibal's retarded love child. Seriously he needs to kill someone. Let him kill Pein for killing Jiriya, or Madara for knocking Kohona, hell even just Kabuto because he takes it up the ass from a gay pedophile. My point being have the main character should actually fucking do something! Sorry for all the profanity at the end of the chapter I will be making fun of all the Naruto bad guys. Now lets get this party started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sai wouldn't seem so gay.

Narrator Talking

Naruto Talking

**Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

_**Buji talking**_

Chapter 5:

**The Following takes place in Suna after the explosion:**The team in Suna had just heard a massive Explosion when out of nowhere a giant bird with the 5 akatsuki member's that kidnapped Gaara on it. Then 4 of the akatsuki members jumped off with their designated member of team Kohona following them.

With Arashi: "Well, well, well if it isn't my little brother container of the 7 tailed dragon." Arashi looked shocked that his brother new this. "What little Bro you didn't know I new. I mean it was obvious. How else could you manipulate the black flames of hell and control the Shinigami scythe like it was nothing. It was even better when Leader-sama told me to go after you. I mean who better to catch you then the man that sold out your people, killed your father, and raped your girlfriend causing her to kill herself. O wait not only did I do all that but I am your brother too. Ha ha ha." The possibly Psychotic General Dorogon taunted.

The man Arashi was charging wore camo pants, a black shirt, a belt with 2-hand guns and some grenade's on it, an armband with a SWAT shield that could come out at will a machine gun strapped to his back, and his military cut hair under a camo military hat.

" Eye of the black Flame." Arashi called out.

"Fire Barrier: SWAT Shield" He countered with before using his own jutsu "Katon: fire bullet machine gun."

"Black flame Cocoon" he said as he called out his own defensive jutsu. He then used one of his weapon's " Black Flame Arrow."

"SWAT Shield." Dorogon used once again. "You know little brother you cant beat me. I am the second most powerful in all of the akatsuki. Only Leader-Sama can defeat me. Itachi and Kisame hold a good chance but even they couldn't beat, me. It's time to take this up a notch Kuchiyose no Jutsu the Phoenix Lord Fox."

"**Dorogon why have I been summoned?" **said a confused Pegasus.

"I need you to help me capture my brother." He replied.

" You want a summon fight I'll give you a summon fight. Kuchiyose no Jutsu the Black flame Dragon Shenron." Arashi said.

" **Well if it isn't the Phoenix Lord Fox. I thought you got killed?" **Asked Shenron.

"**No. That Stupid Pegasus failed. Thank Kami I wanted the Chance to kill you." **Replied Fox.

"**Same here you stupid Phoenix." Commented Shenron **

"Will you too just start fighting already? I have thing's to do. People to kill. Stuff like that. Katon: Grand Grenade.

" Fist of the black flame." Countered Arashi.

" You know Brother were quite even lets finish this with one more jutsu last one standing is the winner. How about that?" asked Dorogon.

"Yeah I am alright with that one." Arashi responded.

"On 3. 1." Dorogon said.

"2." Said Arashi.

"3." They both said at the same time.

" Katon: Inferno Explosion" Shouted Dorogon.

" Dragon Of the Black Flame." Arashi Screamed

With that both of the attack's made contact with each other causing a massive explosion. Only Arashi was standing. Dorogon was on the ground Knocked out. After a few minutes of Arashi catching his breath he pulled out his scythe and said " Brother you have caused me and other's a lot of pain for this I kill you. Know Die." Just as he was about to go for the kill he was blocked by Kabuto.

"Know, know Arashi-kun I didn't know you were so vicious. But I am afraid I can't let you kill my partner. I will let you leave if you just be happy enough to step away from Dorogon." Kabuto said

"Why are you with the akatsuki?" Asked a confused Arashi,

"After Naruto-kun killed Orochimaru, Sasori-Sama came to me to cure Itachi's blindness. If I did it he would give me a spot in the akatsuki. So I did it and was partnered with your elder brother. Know if you would excuse me I have to save your brother. Poof" with that the former sound ninja Shusined away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Arashi cursed, " That Attack should have killed him. I am still not strong enough to kill him.

"_**I told you to start training with your stupid weapon's again. His more technical weapon's put your more classic weapon's to shame." Said the Seven tailed Dragon. "You should have brought out the Rajin against him. Your Boa would have also been smart to have been used but no "I'll rely only on the dragon for this." You stupid dumb ass. I also told you to use your own element but what do you do you rely on only my power. Dam Maiku's training was useless. And to think you turned down Kyubi's container making you a sword. You make me sick." **_

" Shut up." Arashi replied before passing out.

End of Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now its time for my rant on the bad guys in Naruto. Yes I took the name fox from Harry Potter and Shenron from Dbz sue me. (Please don't. I don't own either one of these either.) Next chapter will be Sasuke Vs Itachi.

Mizuki: One-piece Reject

Zabuza: hangs out with a little boy and calls him his tool. If that's not creepy I don't know what is.

Haku: Hermaphidite.

Kabuto: hangs around with a but fucking pedophile and like's it when he gets f 'ed in the a.

Orochimaru: is a fucking pedophile that turned himself into a giant snake so he could burrow into little boy's assholes. He also kidnaps little boys so he can have his way with them.

Itachi: is an emo little bitch who killed his entire family just because some old men told him too. He also tries to rip his brother's eyes out just to have his brother kill him because just like most emo's he is scared to do it himself.

Sasori: necrophilia

Deidra: Transvestite Terrorist

Zetsu: mulatto cannibal

Kakuzu: Jeffery Dahmer and a cannibal's retarded love child

Hidan: Jehovah's Witness

Konan: Gets ganged banged by Pein

Kisame: walking shark

Madara: impersonates a retard

Pein: he is just plain cool.

Sasuke: whiney Gay emo bitch that looked like he was going to cry when he found out Itachi was told to do it just because now he look's like the most emo character in the ninja world and if it wasn't for Kabuto he would be the biggest homo to.

And that was my rant on the main Naruto bad guy's and Mizuki.

Here are the pole result's I have decided to pull Ino by the way because she will know be paired with Sai.

Yugito 2

Tenten 2

Oc 1

Pole's closes at chapter eight because I have to start something don't I. If I dont get some more result's i may have to cancel the pole.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaze No Kami

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: Yo. Today is going to be my second fight with the akatsuki**. It will be Sasuke VS Itachi. Now lets get ready to rumble. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did this chapter is exactly how Itachi VS Sasuke would have been.

**Narrator Talking**

Naruto Talking

Buiji TALKING

**Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

Chapter 6:

**The Following take's place with Itachi and Sasuke:** The other fight's had yet to start. Sasuke was at the time just chasing Itachi down. Finally Itachi decided to stop. "This seam's to be far enough. Your friend took down Dorogon. He is the forth strongest in the group to." Itachi said as he stopped.

" So before we start fighting brother there is some thing's I need to ask you like why you didn't just kill the Uchiha ninja. The innocent children did nothing to you. I could understand you killing father for him making you his personal killing tool. Hell I can even understand you killing some of father's supporter's. But why everyone else?" Sasuke surprisingly said. " It wasn't until I was with Orochimaru and this man Jakku, the new Otokage, was talking to me he said 'Your brother sound's like he was being controlled. Nobody changes that much that quickly. Either that or he went insane.' I then realized from seeing another man that your to smart to being insane so I narrowed it down to either you were forced or you had help. I am even thinking a little of both."

" Well your right on both part's. The only member's of the clan I wanted dead were the ninja's. The truth is I did it on order from my sensei Madara Uchiha. He was also the man who took out most of the innocent well I killed those evil scumbag's. The instead of considering me like a hero like the said they would. I was betrayed and that caused me to be kicked out. My last act in the village is the greatest of all. You see Kohona is full of scum and the Uchiha were the biggest scum of all. The betrayed Madara-sensei, they tried to assassinate one of the only Hokage's I liked. Better yet they wanted me to do it. After that I new it was the right thing to do. Then there is my other reason. You see just like the most of the akatsuki I want peace but the only way to get piece is to have war. So we need power. The most powerful Sharingan though can only be unlocked when you rip out your brother's eyes." Explained Itachi.

" Holy shit you are insane! What sane man would say that bull shit? Do you think I really believe that when the Hokage gave me a letter from you apologizing? Better yet Jiriya-sama said you were his spy." Sasuke then said. " Why do you want to die? They did deserve it and they told me you only killed the ninja your partner was the one killing the innocent."

" You don't get it I was the one who brought Madara back from his near death state. I unleashed the most evil man in the world. The man summoned the Kyubi for Kami's sake." Yelled Itachi.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasuke replied. "So let me get this strait you want me to kill you because you unleashed a madman. But yet at the same time you loved the third Hokage who if you were him would have killed your self for unleashing Orochimaru. What are you an idiot?"

" I am not an idiot." Itachi replied

"Yes you are."

" NO I'M NOT."

" Ye.." before he could finish Itachi punched him in the face.

"Kami that felt good." As soon as Itachi said this Sasuke tackled him. " That's it little brother. If I am going down I think I will take you with me." He followed with as both he and Sasuke got to there feet.

"You want to fight Itachi I will give you a fight Cursed Seal Level 2." Said Sasuke as he turned into his cursed seal mode.** "How do you like me know Itachi?"**

" I like you this much Amaratsu." He called out as Sasuke dodged his fire jutsu.

" **I don't appreciate that so how about a little Kirin." **Itachi was barley standing after this attack. **"I bet your wondering what that was. You see it was one of my only original Jutsu's. Here is another one Kuro Chidori." **When Sasuke called this out Itachi saw Sasuke's hand threw his chest.

" Damn you little brother. Susano I summon thee." Itachi called out. After a flash of light standing there was a giant beast. " You see Sasuke this is the Mangekeyo Sharingan's third attack. Susano crush him."

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Manda come forth." **Spoke Sasuke.

" **Ah! Orochi… Wait your not Orochimaru. Your that Sasuke kid. Where is Orochimaru." **Said a pissed off Manda.

" **Orochimaru is dead. I am your new Summoner." **Replied Sasuke.

" **Then where are my sacrifices?" **Said Manda

"**There aren't any. I wont let you kill the innocent." **Sasuke angrily replied

" **Well good. I was hoping my next partner had the ball's to tell me no." **Manda Shockingly said.

" **Well let's get to **work killing my brother**. **Wait why am I not in cursed seal mode anymore?" spoke a confused Sasuke.

" It's because I sealed it away. Sasuke this is the legendary sword of sealing. It can seal anything away. It does take up a ton of chakra though so I have enough for this only. Amaratsu." Replied Itachi.

Sasuke quickly dodged this and called out "Chidori" It hit Itachi directly in the heart. "But how I didn't aim for your heart?"

"You see Sasuke I told you I wanted to die. I moved my self in time causing you to hit my heart. Know Sasuke before I die I want you to take my Mangekyo Sharingan. My sword will also give you back the ability to go into curse seal." They did the transfer and his sword released the cursed seal. With his last breath Itachi said " Good by Sasuke."

Sasuke then started crying before.

End of Chapter 6

Author's notes: Next chapter will be Sai VS Deidra.

**Here are the pole results.**

**Yugito 2**

**Tenten 4**

**Oc 1**

**Tenten is wining so far.**

**Pole's closes at chapter eight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: Yo. Sorry it took so long to update but i was swarmed at work. Today is going to be my second fight with the akatsuki**. **It will be Sai VS Deidra . Now it is time to battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Madara wouldn't have turned out to be the real leader of the

Naruto Talking

Buiji TALKING

**Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

Chapter 7:

**The Following takes place back in Suna with Sai and Deidra:** " So you like my art? As I take it you are from Kohona so you people don't know what art is." said the terrorist. "All You Kohona ninja are the same you suck the fun out of life. That's why I am going to blow the art out of you!" he then sent off one of his clay bombs blowing Sai up. " Isn't art a bang?"

Emerging from the smoke protected by a shield made ink was the very man Deidra thought he blew up, Sai. "How dare you say that sculpting then blowing the stuff up after is art. It sound's more like garbadge. You know I just figured out what to call you Mrs. Terrorist." said the creepily smiling Sai.

"I am a guy for Kami's sake and what do you know about art?" said the know pissed Deidra.

" For one thing i still don't believe you are a guy and for two I know ten time's more about art then you ever will. Great Ink Drawing's Lion." replied Sai. He Then followed with " You think you are an artist I will show you how an artist fights, Ink lion attack." the lion then attacked what appeared to be a clay clone.

"Like my clay clone's they are the most artistic clone's there is." said a cocky Deidra. He then followed with "now it is my turn to attack you C1." The blast hit dead on. "I think I killed him"

"How wrong are you hand of the Ink." He trapped Deidra in a hand made of Ink. He then pulled out his sword and said "Now it is the end Deidra.I hope you like Hell."before Sai could finish him off a miniature explosion went off distracting him enough so Deidra could get free. " Nice bomb placement followed with a basic Kawamari. I didn't see that one coming."

"Thank you maybe your not so bad of an artist yourself. But I am still going to be the one who kill's you, C2." he said causing a more powerful explosion to go off. " This time I got him, at least I think I got him."

"You thought wrong." said a very injured Sai. "I am not dead yet and I wont loose to the like's of you. Great Ink Summon: King of the Lion's Tribe." out from his paper came a giant lion as big as a summon. "How do you like my lion?"

" Very good you are a good fighter. But It is my duty to kill you. C Dragon." A giant dragon was then released. As soon as both of the over sized creature's were out they started fighting until Deidra said "EXPLODE". A huge explosion was heard with them both in the crossfire. When the smoke cleared Deidra was the one standing with Sai unconscious and on the ground.

"Dam, I did not think it would take that much Chakra to take him out. I don't even have enough to kill him and escape. If I kill him, I might be rescued in time. So yeah I will kill him." Deidra then pulled out a kunai and walked up to Sai and before he could kill him Sai suddenly jumped up and cut Deidra's hand off. "Fuck. You Know what I am getting the fuck out of here. And saving my arm." with his last good arm Deidra Shushined away.

"So he escaped. At least I am not dead. But with so many Akatsuki member's here the Kazekage's as good as dead. Naruto is going to flip. I guess I should try to find somebody. But first a little rest." with that the monotone junin fell asleep.

**Back in Kohona: **" What do you mean Danzo is in akatsuki?" said a very pissed off Hokage.

"Sai told me his former master was up to something. Plus the fact that the only other place besides Orochimaru he would go to would be the akatsuki. Know let's not forget the fact that his ROOT Anbu just injured Team eight, nine, ten, Myself, Kakashi, Tenzo, and the rest of are able bodied Ninja. I would say he is in akatsuki." Explained the old hermit, Jiriya.

"What about Sai is he trust worthy?" asked a worried Tsunade.

"Tenzo is one of your most trusted anbu and even he agreed that Sai is innocent and on are side." replied Jiriya

"O well i guess we will find out when we find out." spoke Tsunade " I just cant believe that this Guy Naruto brought back with him contains the seven tailed dragon like you think he does."

"We will ask him when they get back." said Jiriya He then followed with " So You want to have a game of strip poker?" He was then thrown out of Tsunade's office window. (owww poor Jiriya being thrown through a window.)

End Of Chapter 7

Author's note. So I hoped Every Body enjoyed Chapter seven I know the fight was pretty short but i just could not think of many Ink based Attacks and I did not want to make Sai's Attacks completely Original. The Next Fight is the one every one wants to see Naruto Vs Kisame. So does any bodied think I should do a Prologue to this story showing off some of Naruto's training? Starting Next Chapter that will be the new pole.

Pole Results

Tenten 4

Yugito 2

Oc 1

The pole Ends When the next chapter is out with the final tally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaze No Kami**

(God Of The Wind)

Author's Notes: Yo. Today you will see my best fight yet. It will be Naruto in one corner and Kisame in the other. You can expect an amazing fight between these to. Next fight will be Sakura and Hinata VS Sasori. On another note is anybody else exited about the next couple of chapter's with the hole Sasuke wanting to destroy Kohona. I really think Itachi would be disappointed in his emo ass. Now let's get rocking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did my story is how Shippuden would have gone.

Naruto Talking

Buiji TALKING

**Naruto Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Talking**

Chapter 8: **The following takes place with Naruto and Kisame.** Naruto had just caught up with the over sized shark-man who had a huge head start. "I cant believe I was out ran by your fat ass. Seriously what do you way 1000 pounds. No wonder you killed my uncle you probably fell on him. You fat ass sad excuse for a swordsmen." As soon as Naruto had said this Kisame stopped dead in his track's and turned around to face Naruto."I have seen monkey's use a sword better then that. You swing your sword worse then Orochimaru and he swung like a girl. And this is not even a gay joke."

"You little brat i will kill you. If I did not have to bring you back alive I would kill you right here, right now." said a pretty pissed off Kisame.

"Yeah right your just to pussy. Rasengan." Naruto then rammed it right into Kisame's sword, Samehada as he blocked.

"You bastard. I give you a chance to leave and you still come at me. That is it you are going to die." The angry Shark man then followed with. "Samehada it is time to shred him into pieces."

" Bring it on. I call on you **Soshi No Odori ****(Dance Of The Elements). Riri-Su Go-Ruden No Odori (Dance Of the Golden Release)" He said as a golden chakra came out from the tip of his blade. Kisame's Samehada easily absorbed the energy. " Damn I thought that would work."**

** " Your uncle thought he could kill me to, But look where that got him. I will tell you where your uncle is. He is dead all thanks to me. Hahaha." Taunted Kisame.**

** " Y****ou Bastard. ********Atamagaokashii Mo-Do."**** a flash of light then appeared around Naruto out of nowhere and blinded Kisame. When the flash ended Naruto was standing there with a black and orange fox anbu mask on. He had Fox ear's on top of his head and his fox tail waving in the backround. There was a mix of red and white surrounding him.******** "Well well Kisame I hope you like hell tell Orochimaru I say Hi. ********Fuchikuro******** No Odori (Dance Of The Black Abyss)."****The attack hit directly onto Samehada " ****What there is no way in hell you survived that."**

**" I told you Samehada is the greatest blade ever made. It is the only one capable of with standing any attack and absorbing the chakra." Explained Kisame. " Go ahead try another one just keep wasting your chakra."**

"**You want me to try again. I will Try again. ****Hishiro** No Odori (Dance Of The White Light. **Riri-Su** Niji No Odori (Dance of The Rainbow Release)" both attacks hit Samehada at the same time. The result was the same as last time.

"I told you that you cant break Samehada. No one can. I will give you one more free shot then I attack. So hit me." the cocky shark man said.

"**You want me to hit you? I'll hit you. Riri-Su Go-Ruden No Odori (Dance Of the Golden Release).** This time his sword was hit with a golden wave coming out of his sword. The result was once again a failure. **" Damn. It didn't work. I guess it is time for one more."**

"What do you mean one more go I said no more." asked a confused Kisame.

" **I mean I am a real Ninja and I say fuck what my enemy say's ********Fyu-Jon********Ranmyaku ****No Odori (Dance Of The Chaos Fusion).** A combination of a black and white light were sent from the sword into the larger blade. This time the result was a scar into the blade causing it to crack a little. **"WHAT THAT WAS MY MOST POWERFULL ATTACK."**

Kisame then said, "If that is your best then I am not worried at all. It is timeI use my most powerful attack. Samehada Riri-Su. (Samehada release)" a huge blast of the stored energy from the sword was released at Naruto. But slowly it started to push back to Kisame. " How nobody should survive this?"

"**I can. Kaze ********Dageki (wind Strike)**** I call on thee. ********Nami Mira**** (Mirror Wave)." **the attack was then reflected back at Kisame. This caused Samehada to break.

"No way. My Baby. You broke my baby. I have no reason to live. Kill me." said the for once actully disappointed Kisame.

" **OK. ********Kaze ********Dageki."********and with that the legendary Monster of the Mist Kisame Hoginishi was killed. ********" ********Atamagaokashii Mo-Do Riri-Su.********Kisame It was an honor to fight you even if you killed my uncle. I just wish are fight wouldn't have ended so soon. Well even evil guy's like you deserve to die in battle and a proper burial." He then buried the former akatsuki member and onto the grave marker he wrote ' Kisame Hoginishi. One of the greatest swordsman who ever lived. His only fault was listening to the wrong people.'**

**End Of Chapter 8**

Author's Notes: So I hope every body enjoyed chapter eight the pole result's have been tallied up and it looks like It's a tie so I asked a friend and he said I should use Yugito so I did. It will be the Seven Tailed Dragon Jinchuriki Arashi with the Two Tailed Cat Jinchuriki Yugito. She will be introduced soon. I will also be doing two more pole's starting this chapter. The first pole is who should TenTen be paired with. The Second is who should my original character be paired with?

TenTen's Pair-

Neji

Lee

Kiba

Oc's Pair-

Kakashi

Tenzo(Yamato)

Gai


End file.
